Don't Tell This Firey Name
by Irma Lair
Summary: No susurres su nombre en la oscuridad... tus recuerdos podrían destruirte... porque le perdiste. Roxas recuerda a cierto pelirrojo desde el frío interior de Sora, en el que está atrapado. "Ya nada vale la pena sin... Axel." ¡NO!


**Don't tell this firey name **

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** "_Kingdom Hearts_" no me pertenece. Pertenece a Square Enix, Disney, etc. Este fanfic está escrito sin ánimo de ****lucro, su única finalidad es entretener a los fans.**

**¡Espero que os guste!, ¡y si tenéis tiempo, dejad review, por favor!.**

* * *

Roxas permanece aletargado en el interior de Sora. Se han unido irrevocablemente. Ya no hay escapatoria posible.

Roxas se ha cansado de luchar. Se ha rendido, por eso duerme. Duerme y no responde a sus impulsos, a sus más íntimos deseos. Ya no tiene esperanza de poder volver a ser libre nunca más.

El odio que sentía hacía Ansem el Sabio aún sigue escondido en un rincón de su alma, en el interior de Sora. Palpitante y ardiente cómo el corazón de una hoguera. Pero Roxas ya no quiere pensar en el fuego. Le trae demasiados recuerdos, dolorosos y asfixiantes, de otro tiempo. Un tiempo feliz, de helados de sal marina y vistas hermosas desde torres del reloj.

Tampoco se permite pensar en cierto nombre que comienza con _A._ Terrible y amado nombre que no desea rememorar por miedo a desaparecer del todo a causa del dolor que sentiría.

Pero, con nombre o sin el, cada día del mundo recuerda inevitablemente a la Ráfaga de Llamas Danzantes, desde el frío interior de su Otro, aunque trate de evitarlo.

"_Pero no debes pensar en su nombre. ¡No debes pensar en su nombre!. Si lo haces, estarás perdido..."_

A veces, Sora se pone a llorar sin razón, ¿por qué será?. Sora no lo sabe, ni siquiera sospecha que tenga que ver con Roxas, cuyos sentimientos de vez en cuando se desbordan sin poder evitarlo. Aún perdido en la oscuridad del interior de su Otro, Roxas es incapaz de olvidar.

Y es el peor de los castigos que podía recibir.

"_El olvido sería mejor que la agonía de recordarle cada día, sin tenerle a su lado, sin la esperanza de volver a verle." _

"**Nos veremos en otra vida".**

Ya nunca podría cumplir aquella promesa...

Si tan sólo el Domador del Fuego no se hubiese desvanecido...

Pero el pelirrojo se había esfumado, muriendo heroicamente, para siempre.

"_Ssshh..., no digas su nombre en la oscuridad. Jamás, jamás debes pensar en ese nombre, desgarrador y cruel nombre que te llevaría por siempre a un infierno de dolor continúo y vacío glacial. La angustia sigue ahí, pero está sedada comparada con la que sentirías si susurrases ese nombre que tanto te tortura y te destruye por dentro."_

Roxas está tan cansado, tan cansado...

Odia el interior de su Otro... pero no puede hacer nada para liberarse de él. Al final, la voluntad de Sora siempre es más fuerte.

Y, además, tampoco tiene ya nada sentido sin el pelirrojo...

Ya nada importa.

Por que Roxas le perdió para siempre.

Jamás volverían a verse.

"_Sí, sientes el trallazo de dolor que te recorre por dentro. Sé fuerte. Aguántalo. No recuerdes… no pronuncies su nombre en la oscuridad. El dolor ardiente de tu alma no es nada… no es nada comparado con marchitarse en la oscuridad, con rendirse a desaparecer para siempre, por culpa de la desesperación._

_No cedas. Olvida... aleja de tu mente... el ardor de la mirada esmeralda de aquel chico que dominaba el fuego."_

Roxas ansía tanto verle… la agonía es insuperable.

Tantas, tantas tardes junto a _él_...

El rubio aún recuerda el sabor de los helados de sal marina que habían comido juntos cada día...

"**¡Demasiado salado, Roxas!, ¡puajj!" **

Y todas sus conversaciones hermosas e intranscendentes, que tan felices les hacían.

"**Roxas, ¿sabes por qué el sol del amanecer es rojo? Es porque la luz tiene muchos colores, y de todos ellos, el rojo nos guía por el camino más lejano."**

**"¿Qué obtienes con todo tu orgullo, Axel?".**

¡Ah!

El dolor es tan intenso...

Cómo siempre, Ansem el Sabio se había equivocado.

Los incorpóreos pueden sentir. Intensamente. Dolorosamente. Vaya que sí.

Recuerdos, recuerdos...

De amaneceres, de atardeceres, de sal marina, de fuego y verde esmeralda… De risas y juegos, de cariño y dolor…

"_No lo digas en voz alta. ¡No, no!". _

Ya nada importa… Nada tiene sentido sin el pelirrojo.

A Roxas ya no le quedaba nada por lo que seguir. Nada por lo que luchar.

Le da lo mismo desaparecer, marchitarse en la oscuridad...

"_¡No!"._

Así, hasta incluso tal vez se reencontraría con...

"_¡No lo digas!, ¡no susurres su nombre en la oscuridad!. ¡NO!"_

...Axel.

"**Nos veremos en otra vida".**

Sí, tal vez.

Axel, Axel, Axel, Axel, Axel...

El nombre prohibido reverbera en el alma de Roxas, desatando un torrente de angustia y nostalgia tan intenso que le destruye por momentos.

El dolor se ha hecho mucho más fuerte que antes. Ahora es absolutamente cegador, ardiente cómo las llamas del mismísimo infierno.

Parece cómo si el alma de Roxas fuera a partirse por la mitad, por que no puede soportar más la soledad, el amor...

La añoranza que siente de... Axel... es tan brutal... ¡Le necesita tanto!, ¡necesita verle!. ¡Ansía hacerlo!.

"**Mi alma está hecha de fuego, ¿lo captas?".**

"**Roxas, ¡recuérdame!, ¡vuelve conmigo!".**

"**Roxas, no seas tonto. ¡Los incorpóreos podemos sentir!. Ansem miente, ¿lo captas?".**

"**Roxas… contigo… me siento completo…".**

"**¡Roxas!".**

"**Eres el fuego en mí… para siempre."**

¡NO!

Dolor, dolor demoledor. Asfixiante, abominable, terrible y aterrador dolor.

Todo estalla en el interior de Roxas, cómo una hecatombe. El peso de los recuerdos que el nombre de "Axel" ha revivido en su interior ha sido demasiado fuerte y todo desaparece a su alrededor, difuminándose cada vez más rápido.

Hasta incluso el dolor infernal va perdiendo fuerza hasta desaparecer, hasta que sólo queda...

El vacío...

Sólo el vacío... Oscuridad y silencio...

Nada más. Ni un solo sentimiento más. Ni tan siquiera ya la fiera nostalgia.

Sólo... la autentica _nada_.

El vacío de marchitarse en la oscuridad. De desaparecer para siempre.

Nunca más volverían a verse. Axel y Roxas.

O tal vez sí… ¿quién sabe?. Dónde quiera que vayan las almas de los incorpóreos al morir… ojala allí estén Axel y Roxas juntos. Para siempre.

Quién sabe...

De momento, en el interior de Sora ya sólo hay quietud, paz. Se acabó la lucha.

Por que Roxas perdió a su pelirrojo… Y susurró su nombre en la oscuridad:

**_Axel._**

"_Érase una vez dos incorpóreos que no querían separarse jamás. No tenían corazón, pero de alguna manera podían sentir. Un día, una persona malvada llamada Ansem les separó para siempre. A uno, le encerró en una prisión helada y solitaria, una prisión eterna de la que nunca podría salir._

_El otro, desesperado por la perdida de su amor, no cesó en su empeño de tratar de liberar a su amado del lugar dónde estaba confinado, hasta que murió en el intento, tal y cómo había querido el malvado Ansem._

_El incorpóreo que vivía encerrado en su celda eterna murió de amor y soledad, con el nombre de su amante en los labios... _

_Quién sabe si ahora estarán juntos, lejos de aquí. Dónde todo acaba y todo empieza... Para siempre."_

* * *

**Finish!**

**Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido?.**

**Creo que el fic me ha quedado bastante incomprensible… Haber:**

**Roxas está atrapado en el interior de Sora, y los recuerdos y la añoranza de Axel le están destruyendo, ¿vale?. Roxas evita pensar en el nombre "Axel" por que sabe que eso desatará todos sus sentimientos. El nombre de su amor los desatará, por que a penas puede mantenerlos contenidos ya de por sí.**

**Roxas sabe que si todos sus sentimientos de nostalgia y angustia por la muerte de Axel se desatan, se desvanecerá en la oscuridad, "morirá", a causa del dolor. **

**Así que por eso ha de evitar desatar sus sentimientos, y por eso no menciona el nombre "Axel".**

**Pero, al final, se da cuenta de que, sin Axel, ya no le importa nada, ni nada tiene sentido, por tanto, en un acto suicida (sabe que morirá si lo hace, por que todos sus sentimientos le sepultarán), susurra el nombre prohibido y muere de dolor, muere de amor. **

**Me parece que este fic me ha quedado muy extraño, muy incomprensible… por eso he puesto este mini resumen XD.**

**Espero que me hayáis entendido, aunque me explique tan mal U/U. Y que os haya gustado .**

**Os lo dedico a todos los que me dejasteis reviews en "Red Vision", mi otra historia Axel X Roxas. ¡Muchas gracias!. Y evidentemente, también se lo dedico a todos los que lean este fic, dejen review o no .**

**Me encanta leer vuestros mensajes, en serio. Me ayudan a mejorar y me animan mucho. Me ayudan a seguir escribiendo, por que me dan confianza y apoyo. ¡Gracias -!. Todas las opiniones son bienvenidas, me gusta mucho, mucho leer lo que pensáis.**

**Si alguien no entiende algo o sencillamente quiere preguntar alguna cosa sobre mis fics, que me envíe un MP y estaré encantadísima de contestarle. **


End file.
